monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon/@comment-27025977-20160908051008/@comment-28739144-20161007214526
Warning:My story is REALLY long. I tried to run to the neaest human town,and she saw me trying to run and started to chase me...Since i'm too slow (Base speed = 1),she easily captured me,and takes me to her home.Since i know i'm powerless in front of her,i didn't try to make a escape.So i played ded.She somehow knew i was alive and i was just pretening to be ded.She says: "I'm not going to harm you...if you become my husband" I,however,try to say no,but the words don't come out of my mouth.Looking at me,she says: "You look pale,are you afraid of me?" Since i obviously didn't wanted to die,i said: "Ummm,i'm just a little scared.That's all." My fear started to fade...slowly.After 1 or 2 seconds,i felt enough confidence to ask: "But...Why you took me?I'm just a underling,Drummod is way stronger and smarter than me,why you didn't took him?" She looks directly at me and says: "You are easier to catch,plus,you are cuter than him.I don't care about someone like him.*Stares at me with a creepy face*And since you don't have any weapon or power,you won't have any chance to run away." After hearing that,i started to think: "(I'm to young to marry(15 years old),but i have no option.If i say no,she will force me to marry her or worse,she could kill me,and if i marry with her,i won't be able to finish my studies...i don't know what to do...) She got really close to me,and covered me with her wings.She said: "If you become my husband,i won't hurt you,and i'll hurt whoever tries to hurt you,but if you don't,i'll crush you to shreds." So since i have no option,i answered: "Well...okay...i'll do what you want(Drummod,help me)." And i got raped by a dragon girl and became her husband.After 9 months,she gave birth to 2 twin babies.She hired a Holstaur as a babysitter.One day,the babysitter looked at me and said: "Someone told me that a man named Drummod is coming for you.Please tell this to master." I started to worry about my sons.In a moment when i was with my wife alone,i told her: "Our babysitter told me that Drummod is coming for me.If you can,don't hurt him,i'll try to tell him everything." With a gentle smile,she said: "I'll try to not hurt him." After a few days,i heard Drummod's voice calling me.It comes from the base of the mountain.After a while,he made it up to here.I tried to explain,but he took out his blade,and started to fight with the dragon girl.I tried to stop the fight,but in one of my tries,i didn't knew i was in the range of their attacks,and i got hit by Drummod's attack,and burned by my wife's fire blast.After both of them saw me gravely injured,they stopped fighting,and fastly went to aid me.Approaching that they were both togheter,i explained everything... "Drummod,she never tried to hurt me.That dragon lady became my wife,and now...we have 2 twin babies.Just understand what i'll say to you...she never tried to harm me...Before i met her...Y-you were my only friend...I-i don't w-want a fight b-between m-my f-f-f-rien-ds..." I fell unconsious,and i never felt so close to death.My wife took me to the hospital quickly,trying to heal me.After 10 months,i finally got out of the hospital,and i went back with her.I finally saw my kids and my ife again,and i also saw i received a card from Drummod.The card said: "To my friend:I didn't expect that was your way to see things.I thought dragons were really aggresive creatures,that only took humans to their homes to kill them.Your words made me capacitate,and think in a different way about things.Come to visit me whenever you want." And the end.(My name in the story is Reko)